Blog/2009/20thJune
IT’S SHITNEY, BITCH.http://web.archive.org/web/20090723011647/http://marinaandthediamonds.com/2009/06/ The Britney Obsession definitely correlates with your age and sex- i.e. if you were a 14 year old teen girl when she broke world wide, you will probably find it hard not to love her. If you were a 44 year old man when she broke world wide, you will probably find it hard not to love her. I mention her a lot when I’m asked about inspiration and I feel like people laugh a bit, like ‘Oh you!’. But she was a captivating performer, had a genuinely good singing voice when she was young and had worked SINCE SHE WAS 8. So my friend Cara and I trotted off to the 02 Arena filled with nervous glee 3 weeks ago. Place was filled with 3-50 yr old girls and women dressed in cheap Hen Night costumes- we took to our seats nervously, waiting for Brit Brit to come onstage. When she did, we both literally cried (or at least my face contorted a bit and my eyes welled with tears for a minute). She is our teenage idol, everyone. We could not react differently. I was shocked that I felt so intense seeing as she was a billion feet from me but its Britney Spears. We both thought the show was great for a while but the cracks kinda started to show half way through. “Do these low end pole dancer moves count as actual performing? Does everything have to be so blatantly sexual that it doesnt actually feel very sexy? Why is she still feeling the need to dance in a bra and knickers?” Britney is not really performing at the moment, yall. She is not singing, she is not relying on an out-of-this-world toned body- so I ask the question- What is she? Is she an artist anymore? Does she play an instrument? Does she write songs? Is she even real? Feel its a shame and feel its going to be a while until we see something that feels like real human gold again. I felt like she was a mannequin. She barely interacted with the crowd, the choreography was appalling and reminiscent of something you’d see in a strip joint. I was more surprised than disappointed. If your not busting out dance moves, please sing for me at least and show me some kind of reason for why I’m here.. Feel like her and her camp are relying on her brand and name. I am having to question her strength as an artist: Madonna was a visionary and pioneer. Brit Brit can take still her clothes off, ten years down the line. Bravo. Sad. (PLEASE LORD DO NOT SMITE ME FOR CRITICISING BRITNEY- ITS THE FIRST TIME I’VE EVER SAID SOMETHING BAD ABOUT OUR GIRL BUT I AM SO SCURRED SHE IS BECOMING A PREDICTABLE EMPTY DOLL) Now don’t get me wrong- I will follow her loyally for the rest of my life. I am convinced she’s going through a bad patch. She had a nervous breakdown and shouldn’t really be expected to be breaking out the dance moves. But I just find it weird that talent can disappear so obviously. Its like they have all the boxed ticked now: She looks great and all, is working, world tour etc but is there anything moving behind the eyes?! Seems like she doesn’t have the confidence to perform at the moment and that is why the show wasn’t that good. Feel sad cause feel like she thinks she is only worth something if she is the pre-baby hot body Britney rocking the weird virginal image ad nauseum. Point of this post: I was bummed that I didn’t catch a glimpse of the Old Britney anywhere in the show. Bottom line: Even if she bins pop and branches out in Bavarian Nose Flute Anthems ‘R US when she’s 68, I will still buy it and I will still be there front-centre gyrating around in the shitty £25 merch t-shirt I bought at the O2 Arena (”Cause it’s a CLASSIC yall..”)